


Lady Days (Bucky Barnes x Fem!Reader)

by themostmarvelousimagines



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes Fluff, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 13:04:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6805801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themostmarvelousimagines/pseuds/themostmarvelousimagines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader gets her period and Bucky takes care of her. General idea, but it's still cute as shit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lady Days (Bucky Barnes x Fem!Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> AO3 is seeing this before tumblr for once! Yay for you all! Basically, I got my period last night and was like fuck man, I gotta do something to distract myself. So what do I do? Write about periods.  
> Why am I like this lol  
> Also: Sorry about the Russian if it's incorrect, I'm still learning lmao

Bucky rounded the corner of the hall for what felt like the thousandth time, a heating pack in one hand and a blanket in the other. When he asked you to be his girlfriend so many months ago, he knew the day would come when he would have to take care of you on your “lady days” as you called them. You were never very needy when they did roll around, but this time was different.  
You were laying on the couch in a position that looked like it should have been in a yoga course. You were desperate to find any position that made the ache in your abdomen subside even a little, but the constant tossing and turning was not helping in the least. A faint whine escaped your lips as another gut wrenching cramp twisted your insides, the pain remaining for a few seconds before beginning to dull. You were laying with your forehead pressed into the couch, your knees bent and elevating your body. Your elbows helped to keep you up and your hands were lost in your hair, which was a complete disaster.  
To put it simply; you were a mess.  
Bucky walked into the room and had to stifle the laugh that threatened to push it’s way out of his mouth, seeing you with your back to the ceiling and groaning into the couch cushion. He felt bad, sure, but it was so funny.  
“Worry not, help has arrived,” he said, plugging in the heating pack next to the couch and placing it on the small of your back, “Once again.”  
“Thank you,” you muttered, cringing at the whiny tone your voice took. It was almost pathetic. You felt a blanket drape over your body and you relaxed a little before another wave of pain shot through you.  
“The pain killers should kick in any minute now,” Bucky said softly, sitting on the floor in front of the couch and crossing his legs. He stroked your hair lovingly as you endured the pain, tiny noises of discomfort emitting from behind the curtain that was your hair. After a while the aching stopped entirely and you felt your whole body nearly collapse. You settled for lying down on your stomach instead.  
“You, James Buchanan Barnes, are a god send,” you said to Bucky as you moved your hair out of your face to look at him. He smiled, one of his hands resting against your now exposed face. His thumb traced your cheek, over to your nose and across one of your eyebrows. He loved to map the features of your face, feeling as if he was touching a masterpiece painting that was all his.  
“I wonder why it’s so bad this time,” Bucky wondered aloud.  
“I don’t know, but I’ll deal with it,” you replied, adjusting so you could lay your face on your hands.  
“Have I told you today that I love you?” Bucky asked.  
“Only like ten times.”  
“Let’s make it eleven. I love you.”  
“You’re a dork, Barnes. I love you, too.”  
Bucky leaned forward and pressed a light kiss to the tip of your nose before standing and striding into the kitchen of your shared apartment.  
“Peppermint or raspberry?” he half shouted as he grabbed a mug from the cupboard.  
“Raspberry,” you replied, rolling onto your back and adjusting the heating pad across your abdomen, “It helps with cramps.”  
You listened to the gentle sound of Bucky making tea, smiling to yourself. Even if Satan’s Waterfall was ruining your day off, at least you had Bucky to get you through it.  
You began to reminisce the day you met, smiling at the memory of shaking his hand at SHIELD Headquarters. Even then, he couldn’t seem to keep his eyes off of you. You hadn’t heard it, but Steve made jokes the whole elevator ride after meeting you, telling Bucky he’s already in too deep and should just ask you to marry him already. If only you could have seen the blush on his face.  
Next you thought of the day he brought flowers to your desk, his cheeks tinted pink as he explained that he heard you were having a rough time. It was a small gesture, but it was enough to earn him a kiss on the cheek. Unknown to you, Bucky went home and giggled himself to sleep that night, like some kind of high school kid with a crush on the prettiest girl in school.  
The memory of the time he took you on your first date was one of your personal favorites. He went all out, a picnic in the park next to the pond, complete with homemade sandwiches and sparkling water. His heart nearly sank when it began to rain, but his worries soon turned to joy when you started laughing. The sound was like music, filling the air and drowning out all worries in Bucky’s mind. That day, you danced in the rain, both of you with feet bare and muddy from the grass, but smiles on your faces. That had earned him a kiss on the lips.  
The recollections had plastered a smile on your face, something Bucky took note of when he returned with your tea.  
“What’s got you all smiley, Дорогой*?” He asked, handing you your mug and moving your legs so he could sit on the couch next to you.  
“Just thinking,” you said, swinging your legs over the edge of the couch and sitting up straight to sip your drink.  
“Not about that Henry guy from downstairs that’s been hitting on you, I hope,” he joked, hanging his arm over the back of the couch. You moved closer and rested your head against his shoulder, scoffing at his joke.  
“Dude needs a reality check,” you said, enjoying the warmth from your tea, the heating pack, and Bucky’s close proximity. You were amazed you hadn’t caught flames.  
“I can help with that,” Bucky said, his voice rumbling against your ear.  
“Maybe, if he goes too far.”  
“Can’t wait for that day.”  
“You just like to start fights.”  
“No, I like to start fights with guys who ask my girlfriend to come back to their apartments.”  
“I’m aware, Buck.”  
“Hey, can I tell you something?”  
“Duh.”  
“I love you, Y/N.”  
“That makes twelve.”  
“Still not enough.”  
“Whatever. I love you, too, you big teddy bear.”

*Дорогой- My Dear


End file.
